kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance is an upcoming game in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series slated to be released on the Nintendo 3DS hand-held system. It was previously known as Kingdom Hearts 3D until the official title was revealed. At the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, it was announced to have a tentative release date of spring 2012. Story Following the destruction of Ansem and Xemnas at the hands of Sora and Riku, Xehanort is revived. In response, Yen Sid decides to put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery Exam in order to become full-fledged Keyblade Masters and counter Xehanort's threat. The plot will also have connections to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days,"Square Enix Chief Twit Master Talks Up Kingdom Hearts 3DS" and Tetsuya Nomura stated that like Birth by Sleep, "the story is on par with that of a numbered title".Nintendo Power, Holiday 2010 Edition (Vol. 262): Tetsuya Nomura: Kingdom Hearts III and Kingdom Hearts 3D are not the same. The story is on par with that of a numbered title, and I'm sure the ending will shock fans. The setting of Dream Drop Distance will again be spread across several worlds; several Kingdom Hearts-original worlds will return, such as Traverse Town, but all of the Disney-based worlds will be entirely new."Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" According to an interview, Tetsuya Nomura said the game will take part on the Mark of Mastery, but not completely, and has stated that there will be new clothing for Sora and Riku. Development It is known that the game is the next major release in the Kingdom Hearts series, and it will feature both Sora and Riku as playable characters, although using their Kingdom Hearts designs. Utilizing the 3DS's high-spec graphics processing, the game will have graphics that are near on-par with those of the PS2 titles, as well as making use of the system's 3D technology such as "falling from high places" and "flying far distances". "E3 2010: Kingdom Hearts 3D First Look" The development team is currently selecting worlds, planning to use all-new Disney worlds, along with Traverse Town and other original worlds,"Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" one of which has been revealed to be based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame (although the world itself is featured in the non-canonical The Sceptre and the Kingdom). Nomura has stated that, with the parallel development of Final Fantasy Versus XIII, he will make sure to retain any game elements that can't be put in Final Fantasy Versus XIII for use in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.Weekly Famitsu, November 17, 2010: Tetsuya Nomura: "Since it’s different than the Final Fantasy series which is founded on party play, the way the characters level up is different. Because there are various things that can and can’t be done, the things I can’t do in Final Fantasy Versus XIII I’m doing in Kingdom Hearts." Nomura has also stated that the transition between playing as Sora and playing as Riku will be forced upon and sudden, and can occur while simply walking around. The game also has the keyword of "drop", as in something falling. As well, the 3D effect of the Nintendo 3DS will be used more for "going into the screen" rather than things popping out.Weekly Famitsu, January 26, 2011. In the July's issue of Weekly Famitsu, Nomura stated that the game will focus on the "hidden data" inside of Sora and development of the game is 40-50% finished, with voice recording to begin soon. A secret movie was confirmed, along with new characters that will appear in Traverse Town. Nomura also stated that the Xehanort Saga will end with Kingdom Hearts III and there will be "answers" about Kingdom Hearts III in Dream Drop Distance."Kingdom Hearts 3D, Final Fantasy XI, Dissidia and More in Famitsu" A playable demo is said to be available at the Tokyo Game Show later this year, and will feature two new "enigmatic" characters and a new enemy aside from the Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed seen in previous games. At the 2011 Tokyo Game Show, it was revealed that Neku, the protagonist from The World Ends With You, would appear in the game.Siliconera - Kingdom Hearts 3D Features Characters From The World Ends With You Gallery File:KH3D Game Poster (Tokyo Game Show 2011).jpg|A photo of the promotional poster displayed at the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. File:Sora and Riku 3D.jpg|Promotional image of Sora and Riku. File:3d1.jpg|Riku running around in the First District of Traverse Town. File:3d2.jpg|Sora and Riku stand together on the beach at Destiny Islands. File:3d3.jpg|Sora battles a Twilight Thorn in the Second District of Traverse Town. File:Sora surrounded by Heartless.jpg|Sora surrounded by Heartless. File:Riku in Traverse Town.jpg|Riku appearing lost in Traverse Town. File:3D_Raining_Sora.png|Multiple Soras raining from the sky. File:Notre Dame Bells (Trailer) KH3D.png|Ringing bells. File:Notre Dame River and Town (Trailer) KH3D.png|View of a river and a town. File:Notre Dame Square (Trailer) KH3D.png|Sora falling to Notre Dame square. File:Sora Notre Dame Bells (Trailer) KH3D.jpg|Sora amidst the ringing bells in the Kingdom Hearts 3D trailer. File:Sora Xemnas.jpg|Sora facing Xemnas in the Second District of Traverse Town. File:Riku AnsemSoD.jpg|Riku facing Ansem in the Second District of Traverse Town. File:KH3D_TGS_2011.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts 3D'' artwork of Sora and Riku. File:Sora 3D Gameplay.jpg|Sora gameplay. File:KH3D Trailer - Sora grinding.jpg|Sora gameplay. File:KH3D Trailer - Sora jumping.jpg|Sora gameplay. File:Riku Gamplay 3D.png|Riku gameplay. Video Square-Enix 1st Department Premiere Trailer The trailer begins with the final scene of Blank Points, where Riku asks Sora if he has made his mind up and Sora answers "Yes". The trailer then cuts to a scene from Signs of What's Next, where Yen Sid is then shown ordering Mickey to summon Sora and Riku to him to undertake a Mark of Mastery Exam. The scene then switches to Sora and Riku, in their Kingdom Hearts attire, on the beach of Destiny Islands, wondering if Riku's raft will get them far. Riku is shown in Traverse Town, surrounded by Shadows. He looks up to see multiple Soras raining down from the sky. One lands and prepares to fight the Shadows. Several gameplay videos are then shown. Sora is seen running through an area with many large bells and jumps off the edge, falling through a plethora of balloons. Riku is shown in the second district of Traverse Town, where he sees Ansem looming above with what appears to be a transparent Xemnas beside him. The same is shown with Sora, only he encounters Xemnas with a transparent Ansem. Sora and Riku prepare to engage Xemnas and Ansem as the game logo ends the trailer. The gameplay scenes displayed in the trailer focus on Sora and Riku performing advanced acrobatics: gliding, wall-jumping, and swinging around poles. The HUD also features a "Command" list which includes "Thunder", "Fire", "Blizzard", and "Attack", and a "Drop" gauge that goes up to 1.5, placed where the MP, Focus, Drive, and Clock gauges were in previous games. Notes and references External links *Official JP Site fr:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D